The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method and program, and more specifically, it relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method and program wherein pixel value reading of a shot image is executed as sequential readout processing.
As related art, an overview of two techniques below of exposure control processing will be described in the order of (1) Focal-plane shutter operation and occurrence of distortion, and (2) Exposure time control (shutter control) to set exposure times by different regions.